1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reproducing a moving image according to a parental level in a user apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reproducing moving image content according to various parental levels in a user apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As apparatuses for reproducing or recording image signals increase in popularity, and as image mediums develop, such as a television, a video, a Compact Disk (CD), and a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), viewing of an image through an image medium becomes increasingly easy.
Image information recorded on and distributed through these image recording media contains various image information that is appropriate for a particular age group. Among the information, image material for adult use may contain content that is not appropriate for users below a parental level. Therefore, it is necessary to institute a policy to limit viewing of the inappropriate image material by users below a parental level.
More particularly, the “Image Material Rating Committee” limits a distribution object by determining a rating to limit viewing of an image material or a sales object according to content recorded on an image recording medium.
Users check a parental level of an image medium and view the image medium. However, determining a rating for an image material is only one way of blocking distribution to specific users, and it is substantially difficult to prevent users from viewing an image material above a corresponding rating.
For example, while viewing cable TeleVision (TV) and satellite digital broadcasting, a set-top box applies a viewing code provided by an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) to judge whether to reproduce a program or whether a program is reproducible. However, for cable TV and satellite digital broadcasting that does not use the set-top box, it is difficult to judge whether a program should be reproduced based on a parental level provided by the EPG.
For another example, an apparatus such as a DVD player, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), and a smart phone compares a parental level of a moving image with a parental level set by a user when the moving image is initially reproduced to judge whether to reproduce the moving image. In the case of checking the parental level when the moving image is initially reproduced, only a portion of the moving image is reproduced or reproduction itself of the moving image is not performed.
For still another example, a parental level included in image signals is detected, so that reproduction is performed with images above a relevant parental level blacked out, muted, or mosaic-processed. However, such incomplete reproduction cannot maintain continuity of a corresponding moving image, so that inconvenience is generated to a user viewing the moving image.
In addition, since all of the above-described methods operate according to one parental level, a manufacturer of a moving image should manufacture and distribute the moving image according to the one parental level, and a viewer of the moving image has a limitation of having to view the moving image according to the one parental level.